


More Than Words

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Detour, Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully have dinner and more after the events in Theef.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: More Than Words  
AUTHOR: salliejohns  
CATEGORY: MSR, post-ep, a story told in dialogue **RATING: R**  
SPOILERS: Theef, and minor ones for Detour, and The Unnatural  
FEEDBACK: No flames, please. I am just a fledgling writer.  
URL: <http://www.geocities.com/salliejohns927/> DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully are not mine, dammit! BETA THANKS: To my friend Carol, who performed lightening-like beta on very short notice, "Thank you, big time. You're awesome."  
DEDICATION: This story, written for the BtS PostEpisode Event, is dedicated to my Kimmie, now recovering from serious spinal surgery. Third time's the charm, darling. Hurry and get better--I can't wait to see you dancing down the aisle in October. 

~~More Than Words~~ 

"Hey Scully, it's almost 7:00, do you want to stop and get something to eat?" 

"To tell you the truth Mulder, I'm really looking forward to getting home." 

"You feel like sharing a pizza, or are you planning on having yogurt or a salad, or something equally unpalatable?" 

"Actually Mulder, I have some of my mother's homemade stew in the freezer, and I was thinking I'd put that in the microwave, while I'm soaking in a nice hot bath." 

"Oh. Sure, that sounds like a good idea...try to put this case out of your mind as soon as possible." 

"Mulder?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you like to join me?" 

"Gee I don't know, Scully. Do you think there's enough room in the tub?" 

"The beef stew, Mulder. I'm talking about joining me for dinner. Mom always sends me home with enough stew to feed three or four people." 

"So it's a `No go' on the bath?" 

"Just dinner, Mulder." 

"Party pooper. Hey Scully, your mother didn't happen to send home any beer to have with that beef stew did she?" 

"I'm afraid not, but I do have a few bottles of a great new wine I found." 

"You found wine? You must be really lucky, Scully. The only things I ever find are pennies stuck in God-knows-what, and over-due bills I forgot about." 

"I didn't actually _find_ the wine. I mean I discovered it last time I was at the...never mind. You know what I mean." 

"If you say so, Scully." 

"We should probably stop at that little market near my apartment so I can get a loaf of Italian bread to eat with the stew." 

"Scully! You're going to eat bread?" 

"Well, it kind of goes with the beef stew, Mulder." 

"Wow! Bread _and_ wine? I'm seeing a whole new side of you, Scully. Now if you'd just reconsider sharing that bath..." 

"Shut up, Mulder." 

"That's cold, Scully." 

"You can be uninvited to dinner, you know." 

"Well that's kind of rude. I'll bet your mother raised you better than that, Ms Scully." 

"I can guarantee you she didn't raise me to be inviting coworkers into my bathtub." 

"You wound me deeply, Scully. First of all, I'm not talking about just any co-worker. I was referring to one in particular--me. Besides, is that all I am to you--a coworker ?" 

"No, of course not Mulder. You are much more to me than a co-worker, but I am quite capable of taking my own bath, thank you." 

"All right Scully, but I think you're making a big mistake. I'm very good at scrubbing backs." 

"My loss, Mulder." 

"Damn straight! Hey, here's the bread place. Do you want me to go in with you?" 

"Thanks Mulder, but I think I can manage this by myself." 

"Just like the bath, huh?" 

"Exactly, Mulder. I'll be right back." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Here we are, Scully. I can't believe there's a space so close to your apartment. It must be my lucky day." 

"No bath, Mulder." 

"Damn! I'll get your carry-on. Can you grab the bread and your lap-top?" 

"Got it. Come on. It's a lot colder here than it was in California." 

"You know I seem to remember reading that the best way to stay warm..." 

"Save it, Mulder." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mulder, would you mind taking two containers of stew out of the freezer, and putting them in the microwave?" 

"Are you going to be taking that bath now?" 

"Sorry, Mulder. I'm going to take a quick shower while the stew defrosts, and then I'm going to change into some comfortable clothes, and just relax." 

"Need any help in there, Scully?" 

"No, but thanks for asking. Again. The stew goes into the microwave--minus the covers--for ten minutes, at fifty percent power. You're welcome to take a shower yourself, when I'm done. The stew will have to cook for a while after it's defrosted." 

"Thanks. I'll just get this started, and I'll grab my bag from the car. That is unless you happen to have some of my old sweats lying around." 

"Mulder, why would I have any of your clothes here?" 

"I don't know, Scully. Wishful thinking? I'll bring up my suitcase--I think I have something clean in there." 

"I'll be out in about fifteen minutes. If you want, you can start to heat the stew in the saucepan on the stove when it's done defrosting." 

"OK, Scully. You can call me if you get stuck in there." 

"Stuck, Mulder?" 

"You know, uh, trying to reach the middle of your back, or something." 

"I'll remember that." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok Mulder, the bathroom is all yours.  <Mmmmm, that stew smells great." 

"Thanks, Scully. Uh, Scully? You're wearing jeans." 

"Nothing gets by you, Mulder. This must be why you get the big bucks. What were you expecting?" 

"I was thinking maybe you'd put on one of your slinky nightgowns, or something." 

"For eating dinner, Mulder? Besides, what slinky nightgowns?" 

"Sorry, Scully. That must have been a dream I had once." 

"The shower, Mulder?" 

"OK, OK, I'm going. The stew is on the stove, and I wrapped the loaf of bread in foil, and put it in the oven." 

"I'm seeing a whole new side of _you_ , Mulder." 

"I have even more sides. If you'll just step into the bathroom, I'll be glad to show you." 

"Mulder..." 

"Didn't fall for that, huh?" 

"No. Good try though." 

"Thanks. I do what I can." 

"How about getting that shower?" 

"Sure, fine, whatever." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This was great, Scully. My compliments to your mother." 

"I'll tell her you said that, Mulder. She'll be delighted that you liked her special recipe. If you help me clear the table, I'll just put these dishes in the dishwasher, and you can take the wine and the glasses into the living room. I'll join you in a minute." 

"You trying to get me drunk, Scully?" 

"No, Mulder--must be more wishful thinking." 

"Just checking. Forewarned is forearmed." 

"Be prepared." 

"Necessity is the mother of invention." 

"Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die." 

"The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom." 

"Mulder, I think we had this conversation before." 

"I thought it sounded familiar." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Seriously Scully, thank you for the dinner. And the wine. And the company. This was really nice." 

"It's the least I could do for the guy who saved me from blindness. You know Mulder, I don't claim to understand Peattie's power, but I do know that I was unable to see anything at all, for several minutes. And then suddenly, my sight was restored, and you tell me that you pulled pins from the eyes of a voodoo doll with my picture on it. I still don't get it." 

"I don't know that I can explain it, or even understand it myself, Scully. I'm just very glad you weren't permanently injured. It looks like we'll never know the full extent of Peattie's powers." 

"Maybe that's a good thing, Mulder." 

"Maybe it is." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I guess I'd better be heading home, Scully. Thanks again for the dinner and the shower, even if I did have to wash my own back."  
"You'll get over it, Mulder. And you're welcome. Hey Mulder, did we finish that second bottle of wine?" 

"Yup, it's all gone." 

"Maybe you'd better stay here tonight then. It's probably not a good idea for you to drive home after all that wine." 

"Are you coming on to me, Scully?" 

"I just want you to be safe." 

"Aw Scully, admit it--you care about me." 

"Of course I care about you Mulder--I can't tell you how much." 

"I'll stay then. Thank you, Scully. Thank you for caring about me. I don't really tell you this very often, but thank you for sticking by me on all my crazy quests, and for being my friend. Thank you for never giving up on me." 

"Mulder..." 

"I guess it's getting kind of late. Do you have a sheet or something to put on the sofa? And maybe a blanket and pillow?" 

"I'll never give up on you, Mulder. And Mulder?" 

"Yeah, Scully?" 

"Don't sleep in the living room tonight." 

"Scully?" 

"This way, Mulder." 

"Scully, what are you saying here, `cause I don't want to make any unwarranted assumptions." 

"I think it would be OK to make a few assumptions, Mulder." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Scully, you've been shooting me down all night, and now all of a sudden you're serious? What happened? What changed?" 

"I don't know...when we were sitting on the sofa talking about the case, I just had this extraordinarily comforting thought about how you saved me--about how you're always there to save me." 

"Unless you're saving _me_ , Scully." 

"I just realized how much I trust you, Mulder. I trust you to take care of me--to never let me stumble around blindly, never let me fall. You're always there for me." 

"Always, Scully." 

"So anyway, when it was time for you to leave, I realized how much I really wanted you to stay." 

"So, is this the part where we kiss?" 

"Mulder, you talk too much." 

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So this is your bedroom, Scully." 

"Mulder, you've been in my bedroom before." 

"Not like this, Scully. Not while allowing myself to feel this way. This is different." 

"It is, isn't it?" 

"Should I, uh, should I get undressed?" 

"I think you'll probably be more comfortable that way, don't you?" 

"Oh hell, yeah. Scully?" 

"MmmHmm?" 

"Can I help you get comfortable, too?" 

"That's very considerate of you, Mulder." 

"Hey, it's no problem. I can help you, and then maybe you could help me." 

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get rid of this--lift up your arms--and these. Just hold still Mulder." 

"Your turn, Scully--here, let me get that for you. Scully, are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you." 

"Seven years, Mulder. I don't think anyone could accuse us of rushing into anything. And yes, I'm sure." 

"I still can't believe this is happening. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous." 

"I know, me too. I'm shaking all over." 

C'mere, let me help you with that." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uhhh, Mulderrrr..." 

"Oh yeah! Now _that_ was a kiss!" 

"Mmmmm, you're right. I might be persuaded to try that again." 

"My pleasure, Scully. Yours too, I hope." 

"Definitely. Now lose the boxers, Mulder." 

"I will if you will. May I?" 

Unnhuhh...Mulder..." 

"God Scully, you are so beautiful." 

"You're not just saying that because I'm naked?" 

"I think you may be especially beautiful because you're naked, but believe me when I tell you, that you're beautiful when you're clothed, too." 

"Thank you, Mulder. You're not so bad yourself." 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mulder, you don't have to ..." 

"Shhh, Scully. This is something I've wanted for a very long time. I have quite a talented tongue, you know." 

"I don't doubt it...uhh nuhh...Oh God Mulder, get up here. I need to see you. I need you to hold me." "Yes ma'am. Your wish is my command." 

"Mulder, no more talking." 

"No Scully, no more talking. From here on, let me show you how I feel." 

"Uh huh, just show me... Ahhh uhhh Mulderrrrr..." 

fin 

.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to salliejohns


End file.
